Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 9 - The Giant Walrus of Wonders
Cast *Aladdin - Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Abu - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Creepy Old Jafar - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Iago - Chuck (Angry Birds) *The Cave of Wonders - The Giant Walrus (Pingu) *The Magic Carpet - Ed, Edd, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) Transcript *(later, outside the dessert, Oggy, Kimba, Grandpa Max, and Chuck are travelling onward toward the Bear) *Narrator: And that is how Oggy and Kimba escaped from prison with Grandpa Max! Standing in their way is The Giant Walrus, who asks them if they disturb his slumber. *Oggy: Uh, but, I'm Oggy. *Bear: Oggy, eh? Then you may proceed, with pleasure. And remember. Don't touch anything. Just get the lamp for Dallben. (opens the door to the cave of wonders) *Dallben: Well, come on, Oggy. What are you waiting for? Get the lamp, and then, you can have the treasure. *Oggy: Okay. Come on, Pikachu. Let's do this. *Narrator: But with Hades, disguised as Dallben, it looks like Oggy and Kimba have no choice, but to go in. (Oggy and Kimba walk down the stairs) *Oggy: Wow! Look at all that treasure. But this is no time to fool around. It is time to find the lamp. (goes onward) *Kimba: Alright. (Oggy and Kimba press on) *(from behind them, three Eds, Ed, Edd, and Eddy appear and see them go by) *Edd: Look, guys. There's a pair of animals going by. *Ed: Not to mention them being a duo. (laughs, and as Oggy and Kimba battle onward, the Eds huddle) *Eddy: Let's go play with him. *the Eds sneak up toward Kimba, and try to catch him, but stop) *Kimba: Huh? (scratches his head and sees some statues of the Eds) Funny. I knew I heard something. Oh well. *(the Eds continue to close in on Kimba) *Kimba: What? (turns back and doesn't see the Eds yet as they hid) Oggy, someone's following me! *Oggy: Not now, Kimba. I'm busy. *Kimba: Never listen. *(the Eds whisper, sneak up, and scare Kimba) *Eddy: Okay. So here's the plan. We can sneak up and grab hold of him if he's not looking at us. *Ed: Let's do it. *Edd: This'll be fun to tease him. *Kimba: Huh? (gasps) *(the Eds attack Kimba and laugh) *Kimba: Don't come near me. *(the Eds laugh and annoy Kimba) *Kimba: I warned you. *Eds: Let's have fun and order him about! *(Kimba laughs when he gets attacked and tickled) *Kimba: HELP!! OGGY, THESE GUYS ARE ATTACKING ME!! *Oggy: Kimba, what's the matter? Are you crazy? *Kimba: No, look! *(They see The Eds hiding. They peer forward and spot Oggy and Kimba) *Ed: Oh, look, Eddy. It's a cat and a lion. *Edd: Oh, and they look like a nice pair. *Eddy: Oh boy. Teasing him is so much fun. *Oggy: Three Eds? (The Eds gasp and flee) Come out. We won't hurt you. *Oggy: Calm down, Kimba. And please behave yourself! They're not going to bite us. Hey, take it easy, Kimba. They won't bite. *Eddy: Hi. What's your name? I'm Eddy. *Edd: I'm Edd. Also known as Double Dee. *Ed: And I'm Ed. *Oggy: Oh, hi, I'm Oggy. And this white lion with me is Kimba. *Eds: Dog pile! *(as the Eds jump on Kimba, the white lion screams in Toad's voice from The Wind in the Willows (2006) during Toad touching a hot kettle) *Oggy: Why, thanks. *Kimba: Get away from me, you stupid jerks! *Edd: Oh, what have you done?! (sobs uncontrollably) *Oggy: Now that's no way to talk to Edd! *Ed: Kimba made poor Double Dee cry, Eddy. *Eddy: Well, Kimba? What should you say to Double Dee? *Kimba: Sorry, I was just frightened of you. *Edd: Apology accepted. *Eddy: Come on, guys. *Oggy: Now wait a minute. Don't leave. You can help us. *Ed: Really? *Kimba: Yeah. *Edd and Eddy: Woohoo! We'll help! Poised for helping them! All right! *Ed: Oh yeah! *Oggy: And as you can see, we're trying to find this lamp. *Edd: We know where it is. *Ed: Come on. *Eddy: Follow us. *Oggy: They know where it is. Come on! Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs